Vocaloid Academy
by Shadow Fanfics
Summary: The day was finally here. The opening of the new Vocaloid Academy. The main character, IA, is a timid girl who believes you don't need friends to make yourself happy. Until she meets some new Vocaloids. Could she make some friends and possibly a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

RING! RING! RING!

An alarm clock went off like crazy until a hand slapped the mute button. A very sleepy Vocaloid named IA, rolled out of bed and got up. She walked towards the stairs and.. Well.. Fell down them.

"IA! You okay down there?!" A concerned voice calls to her. She nods her head slowly with her face planted to the floor. IA pushed her self up and walked towards the bathroom. Her hair was a complete mess. How was she supposed to get the comb through her hair now?! Oh yeah.. Technology.. She pulled up a digital menu and tapped key on it and.. POOF. Her hair was straight in the back with two braids in the front.

She blinked her tri-colored eyes. "Will people make fun of me since my eyes are real, magenta, and violet..?" She was very specific about everything. As she lumped back upstairs, she saw her older brother IO smiling brightly at her. "You excited for the first day if school? You got your things packed?" He asked as if he wouldn't stop. She sighed with a smile as she headed into her room and dragged the three suitcases out of it. She typically pushed them down the stairs and threw them out the door. "Bye IO! I'll see you soon! And don't forget to call me!" She yelled before she threw her stuff in the back of a car with her mom already inside it. "Ready?" She asked. IA gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "Yeah.. Lets go.."

The Academy's campus was huge. "So many dorm buildings.." IA thought. Her mom helped her luggage out of the car and once they were finished, her mom gave her a kiss on the forehead. "See you later." She said as she got back in the car and drove away.

As IA dragged her luggage into the girls dorm building, she got strange looks from people. "Of course.. I'm a freak.. Don't remind me.." That thought swirled through her head. Finally she reached her dorm and as she began to reach out to the doorknob, it opened on its own. A girl with purple hair and a bunny hoodie smiled at her. "Hi! You must be IA right? I'm Yuzuki Yukari. You can just call me Yuzu-chan though." She said. IA was speechless with this girk. Why was she so happy and junk? She made a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah.. I'm IA." She entered the room and placed all her stuff down on her side of the room. "Well, I need to go meet some of my friends so.. Why don't you come with me?" Yukari asked. "Okay.." IA responded.

Yukari lead her to the middle of the whole campus. As she looked around she saw a group of Vocaloids and waved to them. "Hey guys!" She yelled as they came closer. "Hey Yuzu-chan! It's been forever!" "Yo! Yukari!" "Nice to see you again.." Three unfamiliar faces gathered around Yukari when one of them noticed IA

. "Hey Yukari, who's this?" One of the makes asked. He was tall and wore a somewhat weird outfit. It was also pink. "That's my roommate. IA." Yukari replied. "Lemme introduce you to my friends. This tall, pink one here is Vy2 Yuuma. But just call him Yuuma. This girl with the cat ears and long hair is SeeU. And this little one with the bandage around his eye." She said pointing at each one. Then she whispered in IA's ear. "Y'know, you and Yuuma would make a good match.." IA jumped at that comment. The rest of the day was pretty awkward for her but as soon as she plopped down on her bed, she fell right asleep. Her day at this Academy was tough enough. How would she survive the rest of the term?!


	2. Chapter 2

(Alright so. My first Chapter in this story was all bunched together and it looked crappy so.. I hope this one turns out right..)

It was the first real day of school. IA got up with a massive bed head and tip-toed out of the dorm. Yukari was sleeping so soundly, she didn't want to wake her. As she trotted down to the bathrooms, she didn't get stared at. Actually.. Most of the girls had a major bed head. She headed into the bathroom it see a flood of girls. One by one, girls entered and left. Once IA was done, she got dressed and headed outside. As she was walking to class, she crashed into someone. "Oh.. Sorry.." She mumbled and looked up to see a girl with blue twin tails.

"Your Hatsune Miku.. Right..?" She said quietly. The girl bended down and smiled. " "So you do know who I am!" She said with a huge smile. "She's so pretty.. And she's famous.. I wish I was her.." She thought to herself. Miku held out her hand and IA took it. Miku pulled her up and smiled as she heard her name. "Ah, there's my friends!" She said as she pointed to a girl with short yellow hair, a boy that seemed to be the yellow haired girl twin, and a blue haired guy. "Hey, what's your name?" Miku tilted her head in curiosity. "I'm IA." She said with a small smile. "Alright then! See ya IA!" She called out as she ran over to her friends.

The rest of the day, IA kept thinking about her encounter with Miku. As she got to her dorm, she noticed Yukari was all dressed up. "IA? Why aren't you ready? Your still in your uniform! Did you forget? Tonight, the school was having a welcome party! This won't do. C'mon!" IA was dragged to her bed and Yukari started rummaging through her closet. She finally found a dress that was a little shorter than her knees, black, and had a white ribbon on her waist. "On. Now." She commanded. Reluctantly, IA put it on. Then Yukari began to fiddle with her hair. She ended up just leaving it as it was it would be a huge mess if she didn't. "You're so pretty IA! Now let's go! We don't have time to waste!"

As they arrived to the gym, Yukari looked around for SeeU, Oliver, and Yuuma. "IA, I'm going to look for SeeU and Oliver. If you see Yumma, come find me. Okay?" IA nodded her head and went off in the opposite direction of Yukari. After a while she finally saw a glimpse of pink hair. It's surprisingly hard to find a tall boy with pink hair. She slowly went up to him. Once he noticed her, he smilies. "Oh hey IA. Where Yukari?" He asked as he looked around. "Umm.. She's looking for SeeU and Oliver." She said in a shy, quiet voice as usual. Yuuma smiled at her shyness and patted her head. He was holding a glass of something when he suddenly got shoved forward. IA's eyes widened as she fell. As she sat on the ground, she felt something wet all over her body. Giggles erupted in the whole gym. When Yuuma noticed what had happened he started to apologize but he wasn't fast enough. IA ran out of the gym and back into her room.


End file.
